Tetsusaiga Or Kagome
by genuinebeauty
Summary: Kagome: "I'm sorry Rin but I can't be your Mom." This is yet another story about Sesshomaru kidnapping Kagome, but I think you'll find this one different. Please R&R! Rating might change.


**Tetsusaiga Vrs. Kagome**

This is my first shot at an Inuyasha fan fic. I have other ideas for more Inuyasha fan fic and other Anime fan fics that I will be writing. I know there are many fics out there of Kagome being kidnapped by Sesshomaru, but I guarantee this one will be different. Please be polite and respectful when leaving comments. I am willing to look into suggestions. When you are done reading it I would highly appreciate it if you left a comment and tell me what you thought of the story. It's okay if you don't like it because not everyone has the same tastes. All I ask is that you say it in a nice and mature manner. Thank you! The rating of this might change.

_Inuyasha? He gets stronger and stronger. Father, why did you give Inuyasha that sword and not me?_ Sesshomaru thought. Rin was skipping happily behind Sesshomaru, while Jaken was trying to keep up with him. Sesshomaru stopped.  
Jaken walked into him. "What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked.  
Rin stopped skipping. Sesshomaru had an idea that might work to get the sword. He thought it over and continued to walk.  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave me behind!" Jaken cried and ran after him. Rin, tired of skipping, just walked. _I wonder why Sesshomaru stopped?_ She thought.

"You have ANOTHER test to take Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
"You sure do spend a lot of time with these tests." He sighed.  
"It's something I have to do. Just give me a few days." Kagome said, sighing.  
"A few days?" Inuyasha snapped. After studying her for a while, he gave in. "Alright fine! Just a few days! Don't make me come back and get you!"  
"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled and waved at them. "Bye you guys! I'll see you in a few days!" ,she said as she walked away. She saw a strange look on Inuyasha's face. "What is it?", she asked. They were all looking at something behind her. She turned around. "Sesshomaru!" He stood right in front of her for a moment, then grabbed her. "Hey!", she yelled as she struggled to get away.  
"Let go of Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he drew Tetsusaiga.  
A smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face. "Kagome is right in front of me. You wouldn't hurt her now. Would you?"  
Inuyasha glared. "Why you!" Sesshomaru began to drag Kagome away. "Inuyasha!" She called out. Inuyasha started to follow after her and his brother. Sesshomaru stopped and pulled his sword out.  
"Don't even try to follow us." He said as he put the sword to her neck. "Or the girl gets it." Inuyasha stopped, and glared at Sesshomaru. His eye twitched out of anger. "Don't worry Kagome! I'm going to get you back! I just have to wait for the right time!" He sighed as he watched Sesshomaru drag her away. Kagome looked back at them, and she knew she would see them again.  
Inuyasha hated it when she was kidnapped, but it made him more angry to see his own blood taking her away.

Sango looked at Inuyasha. "You don't think Sesshomaru will hurt her do you?" She asked with concern.  
"I don't know." Inuyasha said unsure himself. "He had already tried to kill her once. He better not hurt her or he's gonna get it!"  
Shippo started crying in hysterics. "Whaaaaa! Kagome's gone! We might not ever see her again! Whaaaaa!" He cried. It just made Inuyasha angry and he hit Shippo on the head. "Ow!" Shippo cried.  
"Will you stop your wining! You should know that I am going to get her back!" Inuyasha promised once again.  
"Shouldn't we be fallowing them?" Miroku asked.  
"Yeah. Let's go. We can use Kirara and he won't see us if she flies." Inuyasha said.  
"Kirara." Sango said to her.

Kirara then got bigger. She bent down for them to climb on. Then she flew into the air and fallowed Sesshomaru's sent.

Sesshomaru held onto Kagome's hand tightly so she couldn't get away.  
"Ouch!" Kagome complained. "You're starting to hurt my hand." She said while he was squeezing it.  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He didn't have much of a meaning in talking to this girl. He led her over to where Rin and Jaken were waiting for him.  
"Lord Sesshomaru! You came back!" Jaken said and then paused. "With a girl?" He studied her. "Isn't she with Inuyasha?"  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin and then back at Jaken. "Yes. She is going to be with us."  
Kagome looked at the little girl. I've seen her before. She looked at Sesshomaru. Did he kidnap her too? She almost thought of asking him but for some reason she held back.  
Rin saw Sesshomaru holding Kagome's hand. "Lord Sesshomaru, is she your girlfriend?" She asked.  
Kagome face faulted and blushed. "Uhh..." She could tell when Rin called him Lord Sesshomaru that she fallowed him just like Jaken does.  
"No Rin." Sesshomaru said. He looked at Kagome giving her a warning that she better not run away. He let go of her hand. "Jaken, I want you to keep a close eye on her."  
Kagome was a little annoyed. _Oh great. I have someone who's as small as Shippo to be my babysitter. I could easily run away from his little fella unless he has special powers that I don't know about. Maybe he does and that's why Sesshomaru wants him to watch over me? What kind of powers would a weird creature like him have over me? What is he anyway? He must be a demon._ She thought to herself.


End file.
